I Never Told You
by Louu Saint James
Summary: I miss the way we sleep. I miss the way we breathe. But I never told you what I should have said. I never told you I just held it in... And now... What happens when three little words get in the way?


BEFORE YOU BEGIN TO READ THIS STORY I STRONGLY SUGGEST LISTNING TO "I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat since iits kiinda the iinspiiratiion 2 thee whole thing!

It was cold. _Brilliant observation Severus._ Dear God. Not only was he talking to himself but he was giving himself attitude. _Is this what you've become? _He pinched the bridge of his nose and took another sip of firewhiskey. He opened his eyes. Shut them again. . . . . Open. . . .Shut. . . . Open . . . Shut. "Damn", he thought. _"The damn things just won't go away"._ He honestly didn't know why he'd done it. Perhaps in his drunken stupor he'd thought that maybe if he put everything in its place. Where it was supposed to be. The tree in the corner away and yet still somehow next to the fireplace, The garland draped across the fireplace mantle, The many Christmas cards with the pictures of her friends…. _"They're your friends too now Severus_"… He attempted to shake the caresses of her voice from his whiskey-fogged mind. He took a deep breath and attempted to finish his train of thought. . . . . . Maybe if he put everything in its proper place then… She would fall into hers as well. He knew it didn't make sense but … It had provided him some comfort. Because…. Well…. This was her place. Here . . . with him.

_**I miss your brown eyes.**_

_**How you kiss me at night.**_

_**I miss the way we sleep. **_

There is no sunrise

_**Like the taste of your smile.**_

_**I miss the way we breathe.**_

He had made it to his bed. He reached for the first of many buttons on his frock coat and then decided against it. "_Why even bother"?_ He laid ((fell)) down on the bed and closed his eyes. Only to be met with those the color of melted chocolate that melted his heart just the same. He opened them, and shut then. Then shut them harder, then opened them. What was the use… There was nothing even remotely comparable to falling asleep next too…

_**But I never told you.**_

_**What I should have said.**_

_**No, I never told you… I just held it in.**_

_**And now….**_

He got out of bed and glared at the clock. Seven o'clock. Time for dinner. He hadn't made an appearance in the weekend she'd been gone he'd even skipped his rounds. Hadn't missed hers though even though he could never find her, and believe it…. He had tried. He shook his head and went to the bathroom in search of a sober up potion. He took it and a good look at himself. Disheveled. Haggard. Rough were the only word used to describe him, and if it weren't for his job. He really wouldn't have done anything except rearrange his hair. But because he had no wish to hear Albus' mouth he would go to dinner and he'd try to do something about that 5 o'clock shadow and the linger smell of alcohol. He shook his head. "All this over three little words"…

That had been the straw that had broken the lioness' back. She took a deep breath and trudged on through the leaves. All she had asked was why couldn't he say it. What was so hard about admitting the truth? She'd thought he'd see the logic in her questioning and tell her what she was so desperate to hear. Of course in true Severus fashion what she got was a reply so sharp it had made her bleed. So, in true Gryffindor fashion she'd yelled. As had he. Then he swore. As did she. And then… he'd said. "We've been together for over 2 years! WHY do you need to hear it NOW? What is so bloody important about THREE. BLOODY. WORDS? It shouldn't be so hard to say if it's the truth Severus. Well my question to you is what if its not?" … It would have hurt less if he'd punched her in the chest. So she left and she hadn't been back. It was the weekend so no classes to teach simply rounds and those could easily be done with Harry's cloak. She had reached the doors to the great hall. And it was as though her foot wouldn't move. This is stupid. I should simply have Dobby collect my things and… She closed her eyes. She wasn't thinking rationally. But this was love, since when did it require rational thought? She heard something Harry had said in one of his rare moments of wisdom. "When you think in regards to love think with your heart, and act what you feel". SO she closed her eyes… And felt.

I see your black eyes  
Everytime I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you  
It's like I'm not with me

I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
and after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you 

When she opened her eyes she was already walking forward. Her heart was leading her to him. All eyes were upon her with the closing thud of the great doors. But only one pair mattered.

He stood up.

She stood still.

He came from behind the great table she moved forward. They walked slowly towards each other as if…. Magic brought them together.

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now…

She threw her arms around him.

He held her as though she might slip through his fingers.

I miss everything about you.

"I missed you Sev".

"I missed you Love".

This was what was right. She didn't need any words to tell her what she already more than knew. . . This was the wizard for her. This was whom she was made for. This was her love just as sure as she was his.

"Sev, I". "I love you. Hermione Jean Granger I love you. Now, forever, and whatever is beyon that. I Love You".

And then they kissed….. As the Great Hall erupted into applause. Because even Greasy Gits need love too.

Thee Ennd. Plz R+R Nd HONESTLY lemme kno whucha thiink!

Many Thankies The Emotional Terrorist


End file.
